Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen)/Futurama
Futurama ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie, die vom Alltag und den Abenteuern der befreundeten Mitarbeiter eines interstellaren Lieferunternehmens handelt. Es finden sich eigentlich in fast jeder Futurama-Episode Anspielungen auf Star Trek. Einer der Hauptfiguren, Dr. Zoidberg, ist laut den Machern der Serie eine Anspielung auf Pille – dieser musste in der Originalserie oft fremdartige Außerirdische wie zum Beispiel Horta behandeln, ist aber selbst ein Mensch. Zoidberg hingegen ist selbst ein krabbenartiges Wesen und ist mit der Anatomie eines Menschen völlig überfordert – selbst die Unterscheidung der Geschlechter oder gar der Unterschied der oralen oder rektalen Öffnung übersteigt seine medizinische Kompetenz. Zeit und Raum 3000 (Space Pilot 3000, 1x01) Fry ist von einer Tür begeistert, die sich automatisch öffnet: Cool, genau wie in Star Trek. Später trifft er den lebenden Kopf von Leonard Nimoy im Museum und bittet ihn, den vulkanischen Gruß vorzuführen. Begegnung mit Zapp Brannigan (Love's Labours Lost in Space, 1x04) Captain Zapp Brannigan kann man als übertriebene Parodie auf Captain Kirk / William Shatner sehen. Der Sessel auf der Brücke der Nimbus hat Ähnlichkeit mit Kirks Sessel auf der Enterprise. Zudem gibt es eine durch ein Kraftfeld geschützte Arrestzelle an Bord. Die sogenannte Lex Brannigan (Die demokratische Planetenordnung verbietet die Einmischung in unentwickelte Welten) ist eine Parodie auf die Oberste Direktive. Brannigan macht in dieser Folge zwei Logbucheinträge: Logbuch des Captains. Sterndatum 3000,3. Kif: Mit wem sprechen Sie, Sir? Brannigan: Mit dir! Kapierst du das nicht?. Und am Ende der Folge: Logbuch des Captains: Sterndatum, äh… Kif: 13. April… Brannigan: 13. April… Komma zwei.. Müll macht erfinderisch (A Big Piece of Garbage, 1x08) Fry findet auf dem Müllball, der direkt auf Neu-New York zu stürzen droht, einen Mr. Spock-Sammelteller. Wenn Ausserirdische angreifen (When Aliens Attack, 2x03) Fry sagt kurz vor dem Angriff auf das Alienschiff: Jetzt werde ich ein Science Fiction-Held, wie Uhura, Captain Janeway oder Xena!. Die Party mit Slurm McKenzie (Fry and the Slurm Factory, 2x04) Leela und der Professor spielen 3D-Scrabble. Eine Anspielung auf das 3D-Schachspiel. Brannigan, fang wieder an (Brannigan begin again, 2x06) Der Professor und Hermes erklären Fry was die Democratic Order of Planets (DOOP) ist. Professor: Man kann es vergleichen mit den Vereinten Nationen in deiner Zeit, Fry. Fry: Äh..? Hermes: Oder mit der Föderation aus den Star-Trek-Sendungen. Fry: Oh!. Das merkwürdige Verhalten geschlechtsreifer Krustentiere zur Paarungszeit (Why Must I Be A Crustacean In Love?, 2x09) Diese Folge ist eine Parodie auf die Star-Trek-Episode , denn Dr. Zoidberg durchlebt die Brunftzeit seiner Spezies. Dabei wird er aggressiv und gewalttätig und verliert wie Spock bei seinem Pon Farr die Kontrolle über sich. Die Nationalhymne von Zoidbergs Heimatplaneten ist die Kampffanfare aus der Weltraumfieber-Folge. Es folgt ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod zwischen Fry und Zoidberg um die Gunst von Edna, genauso wie Spock gegen Kirk um T'Pring kämpfen muss. Hierzu darf sich Fry eine Waffe aussuchen. Zwei der zur Auswahl stehenden Waffen sind den Ahn-woons und Lirpas des Kal-if-fee-Rituals nachempfunden. Valentinstag 3000 (Put Your Head on My Shoulder, 2x10) In einer Werbung für Autos wird ein "Plymouth V'Ger" (Anspielung auf ) präsentiert. Die deutsche Synchronisation vermasselt an dieser Stelle den Gag und spricht das Wort Voyager voll aus. Als Amy ihre Make-Up-Dose öffnet, zirpt diese wie ein TOS-Kommunikator. Die Wahl zur Miss Universum (Lesser of Two Evils, 2x11) Benders vermeintlich böser Doppelgänger, Flexo, trägt einen spitzen Kinnbart (wie ihn auch der böse Spock aus dem Spiegeluniversum trägt, ). Später stellt sich allerdings heraus, dass Bender der Bösere der Beiden ist. Wie der Vater, so der Klon (A Clone of My Own, 2x15) Captain Musky ist eine Anspielung auf den durch einen Unfall an den Rollstuhl gefesselten Captain Christopher Pike aus der Doppelfolge . Als Bender ihn aufruft, um ein paar Worte zu Professor Farnsworths Ehren zu sagen, rollt dieser unter den düsteren Klängen des Star-Trek-Soundtracks in seinem Rollstuhl zum Rednerpult und blinkt einmal, was im Falle Captain Pikes ein einfaches Ja bedeuten würde, dennoch bricht der Saal in Gelächter aus, als hätte Musky einen Scherz gemacht. In dieser Folge kommt auch ein Universalübersetzer vor, den der Professor erfunden hat. Unglücklicherweise schafft es das Gerät aber nur in eine Richtung zu übersetzen und zwar in eine unverständliche tote Sprache, die in der Zukunft niemand mehr spricht: Französisch (Was in der französischen Übersetzung übrigens Deutsch ist). Kennen Sie Popplers? (The Problem with Popplers, 2x18) Leela äußert: It's an M-class planet, so there should be at least rodden berries. / Das ist ein Planet vom Typ M. Es dürfte zumindest hier Roddenbeeren geben. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf Gene Roddenberry, den Schöpfer von Star Trek. Der Episodentitel ist eine Anspielung auf die Tribble-Folge The Trouble with Tribbles (dt.: ) und Planeten der Klasse M spielten in Star Trek von jeher eine große Rolle. Geschichten von Interesse I (Anthology of Interest 1, 2x20) Nichelle Nichols hat einen Gastauftritt. Sie trägt dabei ihre Uniform aus der TOS-Serie und fungiert auch als Kommunikationsoffizierin des "Action-Power-Jäger"-Teams, welches das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum beschützen will. Da dieses am Ende der Folge zusammenbricht und sie zusammen mit dem Team und Fry in der Unendlichkeit gefangen ist, beschwert sie sich darüber nun die Ewigkeit mit Nerds verbringen zu müssen, wie auf einer nie enden wollenden Star-Trek-Convention. Die Frau, die aus der Kält kam (The Cryonic Woman, 3x03) Fry spielt mit einem Modell des Planet-Express-Schiffes: Riesenweltraumrobotor! Hier ist Captain Fry vom USS Planet Express-Raumschiff. Wir kommen in friedlicher Absicht. Der letzte Trekkie (Where No Fan Has Gone Before, 4x12) Diese Folge zeigt schließlich die komplette Star-Trek-Classic-Crew, mit Ausnahme von James Doohan ("Scotty"), dessen Charakter durch "Welshy" ersetzt wurde, da James Doohans Agent entschieden absagte. DeForest Kelley (Dr. McCoy) taucht ebenfalls in der Futuramafolge auf, obwohl er 1999 verstarb. Diese Episode ist mit Seitenhieben und Anspielungen auf Star Trek geradezu vollgestopft. Der Titel selbst bezieht sich auf die TOS-Folge Where No Man Has Gone Before (dt.: ). Die Quelle des Alterns (Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles, 5x07) Professor Farnsworth zerstört mit dem Fernlicht eine Raumstation die an Deep Space 9 erinnert. Externe Links * * gotfuturama.com – Liste mit Referenzen zu entsprechenden Stellen in der Futurama-Episode Der letzte Trekkie (engl.) Kategorie:Meta-Trek